Cheer Me On
by MogiBear99
Summary: When the bullying becomes more consistent and cruel, Brittany gives Kurt a really good idea, but can he make it happen... again? Set somewhere in Season 2 of "Glee".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here is another Fanfiction I've been working on. I think it's a fun idea. I think that I'm going to set it somewhere in season 2, but definitely before Kurt meets Blaine. This will definitely have more chapters coming soon. Probably within the next week! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any of the characters mentioned below!**

* * *

William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio was just like any high school in the United States. You had cliques and bullies and teachers who couldn't care less about their students. You had the students you knew would go on to great things and the skanks that smoked in between classes under the bleachers. This was a normal high school. The only thing that was abnormal was the sticky, purple liquid that was covering the floors in the hallway. There was a large pool of it starting in front of a locker, but there was a small trail that went down the hall. If you followed it closely you notice that if lead you straight to the girls restroom where a tall, pale man was washing slushie out of his chestnut brown hair. His once crisp white button up shirt was now stained a pale purple in the sink.

This boy was Kurt Hummel, also known as the resident gay. He was the only gay kid in his entire school and the student body made sure that he knew that was true. From his usual morning dumpster dives to his slushie facials at ten and two, Kurt was the boy to receive a lot of the jocks hatred and cruelty.

"This is ridiculous. I'm tired of this." Kurt said ringing out his shirt and placing it on the door of the stall to dry. He reached into a beautiful leather satchel and pulled out another white shirt and black sweater vest and slipped them on before washing his face one last time in the sink. Kurt was very serious about the upkeep of his flawless porcelain skin.

"Dolphin?" Said a small voice from the door of the bathroom. A tall, beautiful blonde in a cheerleader's uniform stepped into the bathroom and looked at Kurt who was packing his ruined shirt into a gallon sized zip lock bag.

"Brittany? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" Kurt questioned styling his wet hair into a coif as best as he could with no supplies.

"I saw them slushie you and Lord Tubbington taught me that you got to help your friends. Especially your dolphin friends because dolphins are going extinct." Brittany said, as a matter-of-factly. Kurt let out a small laugh as Brittany approached and gave him a hug. He hugged the sweet girl back. Brittany was not the smartest girl in the world. She wasn't dumb, she was just… special. The world looked different to her, but sometimes she said the wisest things.

"Thanks, Britt. I needed a hug." Kurt said giving her a friendly squeeze before letting go and picking his bag up off the floor. Brittany grabbed his pinkie as they exited the bathroom together.

"You know," She began. "If you rejoin the cheerios, they couldn't be mean anymore. Coach Sue would kill them like she did with the hockey players that slushied Santana in her cheerio uniform. She was angrier that Lord Tubbington was when I hid his cigarettes from him."

They stopped at Kurt's locker where the large puddle was and he opened it to grab his books and put the ziplock bag of soaked clothes into his locker.

"I don't think so Brittany." Kurt said shutting his locker and re-locking their pinkies. "I don't think Sue would let me back on the team, sweetheart. I quit remember, and Sue doesn't like quitters."

Brittany laughed and Kurt was confused. Did she not understand what she said?

"You're funny, Kurt. Coach Sylvester's loves you more than she likes tracksuits and energy drinks." She said letting go of Kurt finger and entering a classroom, leaving Kurt standing in the hallway contemplating his near future.

* * *

After his mediocre french class, Kurt went to the glee room where he found Santana sitting in the back row as they always do with their pinkies interlocked and whispering into each other's ear. He looked at them and thought about what Brittany had said earlier. The thought of talking to Sue Sylvester about joining the Cheerios after he had quit on her was a terrifying thought. Sue Sylvester was an amazingly powerful woman who always got what she wanted, and she could ruin Kurt with one look. Regardless of this he sat down beside the cheerleaders and continued his inner battle. He looked at the couple again and stared at the uniforms. The uniform was stronger than armour. As long as you wore that uniform, you were _untouchable_. If someone so much as layed a finger on you, Sue Sylvester would have them expelled and make sure they were unhireable. Kurt also thought about how he could move just like any of the cheerleaders. He did gymnastics when he was a kid. He sat back in his chair and smiled softly. His decision had been made.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mr. Schuester said entering the room with a goofy smile on his face. "This week we are going to be talking about," He started again walking to the whiteboard in the front of the room, taking a disgusting green colored marker and writing a word on the board. He underlined it twice for emphasis.

"Desire. Now what is something you can desire?" He asked looking around the room. Rachel Berry raised her hand quickly and sat up completely straight with a confident look on her face.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester pointed towards the small girl.

"Since birth, I have desired to be a star and have success." She said confidently with a smug little smile on her face.

"Yes! Anyone else?" He said looking at the blank faces in the room. "It's ok not to know exactly what you desire, but this week I want you to look deep inside of yourselves and find something that you want more than anything you've ever wanted. Then, find a song and perform it for the class by Friday."

Finally, Schuester sad at the piano and began to grade his spanish tests from last week and the glee kids stood up and began to disperse to work on another assignment where they were forced to look deep down. Kurt rolled his eyes and excused himself from the room and headed down the hall towards the gymnasium. He stopped at a door with a plaque that read _Sue Sylvester, PHD_. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Coach Sylvester?" He said quietly into the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Porcelain?" Said a blonde, short haired women who was working out on an elliptical in a polyester track suit. "What do you want Lady trousers?"

"I wanted to ask to see if I could maybe… If you'll let me… Rejoin the cheerios?" Sue stopped and stepped off the elliptical and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Sit down, sweet porcelain. Let's talk." She said cracking her knuckles and sitting at her desk. Kurt gulped before sitting down, terrified. Sweet Grilled Cheesus was he scared.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please comment with your thoughts and suggestions and I will happily read them and take them into consideration!**

 **Much love, MogiBear! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Thank you to the people who left reviews! I appreciate your support. Another thank you to those who are following and to those who have favorited the story! Here is another chapter for you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Glee" or any of its characters!**

* * *

Sue went over to a red cabinet with many locks. Sue first did a basic combination lock and then lock with many letters and finally used a key that was hanging around her neck to open the large doors. Inside were boxes with names and years on them. They were white and red argyle boxes, with the names on silver placards. From top to bottom it read : Ashlea Dawson (2005), Christina McGee (2006), Annabelle Faque (2007), Mistik Brown (2008), Quinn Fabray (2009). There was one box left and the name shocked him. Sue grabbed the box and placed it onto her desk. The silver plaque read _Kurt Hummel 2010._ He looked up at Sue Sylvester with confusion in his eyes.

"I keep the uniforms of my stars from the national competitions we win." Said Sue pulling out a ring of small keys from her desk. They were small, diary like, keys. She took its and used it to unlock the small metal box. She pulled out the uniform Kurt remembers so well from nationals the year before where he sang the Celine Dion medley in french. A smile graced his face and he reached for the uniform. Sue let out a noise like a growl and snatched back the uniform.

"You don't get this uniform. I'm going to order you a new uniform. Welcome back to the team, Pear Hips. I'm going to work you like hell for the rest of this season and you are going to win me a national title or I will tied you up and drag you to your father's auto shop where I will mix all the nuts and bolts and watch you sit over them and sort them for years. Do you understand?" She stared into his eyes and Kurt nodded fervently. Sue smiled and said, "Start coming to practices on Friday. Your uniform will be here Thursday. Pick it up after school. You know the dress code."

"Yes, Coach." Kurt gulped quietly. He was thinking about what the hell he just got himself into.

"Now, get out of my office." Kurt stood quickly and ran out the door. When the door shut, Sue locked it behind him. She looked out her window, making sure no one was around. Sue Sylvester began to just around the room in victorious dance before sitting down in her spinning chair and ordering a new males medium cheer uniform.

* * *

Kurt had never been one to work out. He always made sure he ate right and kept his weight down to a healthy range. His family had a history of cardiac problems and he didn't need to be making the problem and worse. He climbed into the car and pulled out his iPhone to search for ways to build upper body strength. He sighed hard before starting the car and heading home. Maybe his Dad would have a good idea…

About ten minutes later, he pulled into the driveway of the Hummel household. His dad's red automatics 1983 Chevrolet pickup truck with an 8 cylinder engine was sitting squeaky clean in the driveway. Kurt stared at it fondly, thinking of the memories he had practicing different jobs on it at the shop growing up. Kurt pulled his leather satchel onto his shoulder and headed for the front door. He walked in and saw his father in his favourite lounge chair with a beer.

"Hey, Son." He said taking his eyes off the game on the TV. Kurt payed no attention before sitting down on the couch, allowing himself to slouch just a second before sitting back up.

"Hey, Dad? How would you feel if I decided to rejoin the Cheer Team?" He asked pulling out a worn version of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ from his bag and turning through to his bookmark. This question took Burt Hummel by surprise. Kurt had only been on the Cheer team a short time last year and had told Burt he was quitting to spend more time on glee and his performance career.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Burt asked sipping on a Lord Chesterfield Ale.

"Well," Kurt began thinking about how to tell his Dad without telling him about all the bullying at school. He didn't need his dad to worry about him. _I can take care of myself,_ Kurt thought. He flipped a page in his book, pretending to read, so that it didn't seem like a heavy topic.

"I think it'll be good for me. The exercise will help keep me in shape and help me become a better dancer. Who knows, maybe I can take some of my gymnastic experience to help the team." Kurt said smoothly, internally fist pumping at how believable it sounded. Kurt didn't _like_ lying to his dad, but he needed this. He knew he did.

"You do whatever makes you happy, Kurt." He said looking at his son. Kurt looked up from his book and made eye contact with his father. "But don't wear yourself out, you're already really skinny as it is." Kurt shot his dad a smile before asking'

"Dad. What's the quickest way to build up upper body strength. Sue was talking about me doing some lifts and I need some help." There was a short pause. Burt hadn't exercised willingly since he played football himself in college.

"Well, going to the gym and lifting weights, I think. You could come carry all the tire orders into the shop. We had to restock after those dumb kids dumped all those nails in the roads. Sucks for the people, but great for the business." Kurt laughed thinking about when Hummel's Tires and Lube was full of people with flat tires after finding so many nails. That had been the busiest week the shop had ever seen.

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll come Thursday to help out. Shipment comes in that afternoon, right?" Kurt said pulling out his phone and looking for a gym nearby that specialized in muscle growth. Kurt looked and silently said goodbye to his smooth, toned body and hello to a more muscular him… maybe.

"You know it, Bud." Burt said taking another sip and swearing under his breath as the Buckeyes let their competitors score another touchdown. "Damn defence has no idea what they are doing." Kurt let out a breathy laugh before standing and retreating to his room and using his computer to find a gym out of Lima so he couldn't run into any neanderthals.

"Perfect." Kurt said as he found the perfect gym in Sidney, Ohio. He shut his computer and pulled out his phone and sent a text to Santana, which is always a bad idea.

 _To: Satan_

 _Tell Britt she was right and I'll see her in practice on Friday. XOXO_

He reached into his bad and cursed himself as he realized he left his slushie stained clothes in his locker and that there was no hope in saving his clothes.

 _From: Satan_

 _Whatever Lady Lips._

Kurt smiled and pulled out his French assignment. "Ça va être bien." He said with a smile on his face. "Très bien." For the first time, in a long time, Kurt was only kind of worried about school the next day.

* * *

The next day of school went normally. A morning dumpster dive and his two daily slushies paired with a couple of extra locker slams thanks to the football team. All that was different was Brittany and her excitement for her dolphin to rejoin the team.

"I'm so excited for you to come back! We are gunna spend so much time together. Can we hold pinkies? You have such soft hands." Kurt smiled at the blonde and intertwined their pinkie fingers towards the glee room.

"Hey, Brit. Let's keep me rejoining the Cheerios a secret, ok?" Brittany frowned.

"How come? You already told Santana?" She looked confused as to why Kurt would _want_ to keep his step back into invincibility a secret. Kurt thought for a moment as to how to appeal to Brittany's child-like ways.

"I want it to be a surprise." He said, and Brittany smiled at that. She liked surprises.

"Ok!" She said as she entered the classroom.

"Everyone seems to be here. Does anyone have their songs picked out?" Mr. Schuster's voiced filled the room, but Kurt drowned it out and pulled out his phone as Rachel stood and belted out another rendition of "The Greatest Star" from Funny Girl. Surprisingly, Noah Puckerman went next with "Homeboy" by Eric Church and then saying something about wanting to straighten up and quit getting in trouble and getting girls pregnant, earning a sneer from the queen "B", Quinn Fabray. His phone vibrated and she notices he had an email from a gym he found online.

Finding a gym in Ohio isn't hard. They were everywhere, and you couldn't go anywhere without seeing one. Kurt, however, needed to go somewhere where he knew he wouldn't find any of the monstrous heathens from William McKinley. When he found Sidney, Ohio and their Snap Fitness gym, he knew he found a good spot. They only played Sidney High School in one football game where they crushed the Titans, and no one would recognize him. He quickly read through the email and saw that they were able to get him a personal trainer to work with him for the next few weeks. He had an his first session this afternoon with a intern trainer who went to the local high school.

Kurt found himself being poked in the shoulder by non other than Santana Lopez.

"So, you're rejoinging the Cheeri-hoes?" she said swiping his phone from him and taking a look herself. "Nice. A personal trainer? Hoping he's hot, huh?" Kurt blushed a shade of scarlet and took his phone back.

"Coach Sue wants me to work on my strength, so I can lift you up, Satan. And I wouldn't even know if he was hot. I haven't met him yet." Kurt said scanning the email once more.

Quinn sang the end of "Prom Queen" by Molly Kate Kestner with tears in her eyes and her voice. They all clapped and some of the girls hugged her. Schuster dismissed them and reminded him they had until Friday to come up with a song to display their desires.

"So," Santana started with Brittany at her side. "What's this personal trainer's name anyway?"

Kurt pulled out his phone to look again. He pocketed as he answered.

"Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews with your thoughts and with recommendations! I'll post again soon!**

 **Much Love,**

 **MogiBear99**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, I moved into a dorm. I'm very tired. Plz forgive me for this trash.**

Kurt left glee and ran home to get a change of clothes. His impeccable fashion sense screamed at him when he slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a gray wife beater, two pieces of clothing he would never admit to owning. He grabbed his Kate Spade glass water bottle and hopped in the car. He was nervous during his forty minute drive to the gym. He didn't want someone that was going to tear him down for however long he paid for this Sebastian guy to help him. Kurt absentmindedly turned on the radio when a familiar song filled his ears. He sang softly to it and realized that he found the perfect song for the glee assignment.

He pulled into the parking a bit later finishing jamming to "Single Ladies" before grabbing his keys, phone, and water before jumping out the car and heading inside. He entered and saw a sea of workout equipment from treadmills to some contraption you lay in upside down. He was overwhelmed when he hear a voice.

"Hello. Welcome! Are you looking for something specific?" Kurt shook his head slightly and looked at the small, but obviously buff lady at the front desk. She was folding small towels.

"Yes, um. I have an appointment with a personal trainer. I think his name was Sebastian?" He said nervously. The lady looked down at the computer in front of her.

"Awesome!" She opened a small cabinet and pulled out a card. "Sebastian is on his way." She handed him the card. It was purple and had his personal information on it. "This is your member card. When you come in the future," she said and pointed him towards a small scanner. "You scan your card here and it checks you in." He scanned his card and she began to talk to him about the benefits of upgradding the memebership when a tall, strong boy came around the corner.

"You done talking his ear off?" The boy said, his voice smooth.

"Hush it. This is Sebastian. He is the intern PT. If you have any problems with him, let us know and we will switch you off to a professional." She said with a teasing smile. "He will show you around and get you started."

"Nice to meet you!" The boy, Sebastian, started. He held out his hand, which Kurt shook. "I'm Sebastian, and you must be Kurt?" Kurt nodded and Sebastian pulled up a clip board form the desk.

"Awesome. Follow me, Handsome." The taller boy said with a wink. Kurt blushed heavily quickly following Sebastian while he asked Kurt some simple questions. They finally stopped at the end of a hall where there was a smaller room filled with an assortment of workout equipment. It had the selection the main room did, just far less equipment. When they reached the room Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"So, what is your workout goal?" Kurt paused for a second.

"Well, I'm here to build some muscle and strength, I guess." Kurt said awkwardly, running his hand self consiously up and down his much smaller arms.

"Why?" Sebastian asked simply.

"Well," Kurt started. "I'm on a competitive cheer team, and I need to be able to lift the girls on the team." Kurt looked at the ground and rubbed his arms self consciously.

"Ok. That's not to hard. We can go ahead and start with resistance training." Sebastian said walking over to a bar hanging from the brick wall. He Then pulled down some ropes with handles. Kurt stood confused, but followed close behind to Sebastian. Sebastian turned and they were face to face. "How do you feel about pull ups, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt could already feel the strain on his arms and he knew he was in for a long night.

Kurt pulled into his driveway, the windows were rolled down, the air conditioning was blasting, and so was Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_ album. His hair was oily and gross. His once perfect coiff was sticking to his forhead. Kurt sat there enjoying the coolness of the air and the beat of the music before he began to doze off and new he needed to head in. He closed the windows and and turned off the car before running inside. When he entered, his dad was in his chair with a new craft beer and a new football game.

"Hey, bud." He started, putting his beer down and staring at his son, with confusion in his eyes. "Are you ok, Kurt?" Kurt had hung his keys in the small entry way closet and turned to look at his dad.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt was genuinely confused. His brow furrowed as he went into the kitchen to fix himself a late dinner. He rummaged throught the cabinets and pulled out peanut butter and whole wheat bread. Burt stood and followed his son to the kitchen, watching carefully.

"Dad, seriously. What's up?" Kurt said pulling out a plate and beginning to construct his sandwich.

"Well, son," He started, nervously. "It's just that… you see…"

Kurt sighed. "Dad, just spit it out."

Burt chuckled and looked at Kurt. "The last time you wore something like that, you have appendicitis, thats all." Kurt dropped the butterknife on the plate with a clatter and looked at himself.

"Oh my god, dad. I would never wear this to school. I would rather be dead." Kurt picked up the knife and continued to perfectly coat the bread with an even coat of peanut butter. "I went to a gym and had a personal session with a trainer. I got back on the cheerios, but my upper body strength is lacking. Sue needs me to be perfect."

Burt was trying to hide giggles as he watched his son attempt to stick the two piece of bread together perfectly and failing.

"All right, son." Burt said walking towards the living room. "I'm gunna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad before he made it to his room.

"Good Night, dad." Kurt said giving his dad a squeeze, which was quickly returned. "I love you."

"Love you too, Kurt."

Burt went to his room and Kurt inhaled the sandwich and went downstairs to his bathroom to take the hour it took to shower and do proper skin care before falling to sleep with the grace of a Russian ballerina.

 **AN: sorry for the garbage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back lovely people! This is one of the funniest chapters I have written so far! I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Or the song "Rise" by Katy Perry**

 **EDITED: AUGUST 29TH: I had made a mistake formatting the song, but it has been fixed!**

 **-MogiBear99**

* * *

Three days had passed and Kurt had gone to Susanville every night to work out with Sebastian, who was actually sweet once you got passed all the flirting and poking fun. Kurt's muscles were sore, but even after only going for 3 days, you could see little changes on his body. His arms were stronger and the muscles when from being slender and soft to becoming defined and noticeable.

After saying goodbye to his father Friday morning, he hopped in the car and began the short drive to school. The raido was blasting and Kurt couldn't feel any better. Today he would enter school as Kurt Hummel, the only out boy and the jocks favorite punching bag, and would be leaving as Cheerio Kurt, untouchable. No one messed with the Cheerio Uniform unless they wanted to feel the wrath of Coach Sue Sylvester. Remembering that he was supposed to sing in Glee today added to the excitement. A performance in his new uniform with his new stronger persona.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot and parked close to the front and glanced at the time and noticed he had gotten to school alot sooner than he had expected. He walked into the front door and headed straight for Sue's office, and sure enough the cheer coach was wearing a purple and neon green tracksuit with a matching sweat band around her head. She was on her olyptical lip syncing to "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John. Kurt gigled quietly before collecting himself and letting himself into her office.

"Porcelin." She started stepping off the olyptical and grabbing a towel to dab the sweat from her neck and face. Kurt stood at attention in the middle of her office before beginning to speak.

"Coach, I took your advice and started training with a personal trainer in Susanville. I think that I have." Sue lifted her hands and Kurt shut his mouth and his eyes went wide. Biting his lip nervously, he watched sue cross the room to a large red and white filing cabinet he had never noticed until right now.

"I know you took my advice, Porcelin. I have eyes and ears everywhere. None of my Cheerios are safe from my thousands of eyes around the world." Sue pulled a generic, brown paper box and set it on her desk, pulling out a rather large chef's knife from her desk and cutting it open. Inside was a familar polyester uniform. Kurt took a sharp breath in and stared at the uniform in wonderment. This was armour. When he put this on, no one could hurt him. His eyes began to water as Sue handed it to him. He took the uniform in his arms and hugged it close to his chest.

"Porcelin, how are your gymnastics moves?" Sue said as she started blending a protien shake louder and Kurt shouted over the blender.

"Tip top shape coach. Back handsprings, frount flips, you name it, I can do it." The blender stopped and Sue drank it staight from the blender, not stopping once to breathe.

"Good. I need some people to fling their hormonal bodies around to seduce the judges." She paused for a minute and sat in her chair.

"You know the dress code, Hummel. You are either in the uniform or dead, understood?" Kurt nodded eyes wide with fear and excitement.

"Get out of my office. Be at practice or run. Not that it would matter, I would find you." Kurt nodded and started for the door, but Sue called form him one last time. He turned and faced the - no _his -_ cheer coach.

"Yes, Coach?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Keep seeing that trainer. I need you to be able to lift Lauren Zizes with a toothpick on Juipter. Got it?" Kurt chuckled before nodding.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kurt walked into the hallway and all but ran to the girls bathroom that was next to his locker. He ran in and droped his bag and stripped off his outfit and slipped the tight polyester over his body and looked in the mirror. He smiled when he saw how defined his muscles were and grabbed his phone taking a picture and sending it to Sebastian. (Yeah, he was his trainer, but they were friends right?)

 _To Bastian_

 _[Image Attached] Look at what we have accomplished._

Kurt laughed at the lame picture, before putting on the final piece of the ensemble, his cheer shoes. These little white shoes were the finishing piece. He slipped them on and picked up his things and went to his locker when he felt his phone go off.

 _From Sebastain_

 _Looking good,Hummel. I'll see you tonight for legs. You can tell me how those jocks react to your rise._

Kurt gigles before sending his own affirmative and thanking him. He re read the text and blushed slightly at the compliment. It also gave him an idea for Glee. He then sent a text two his two favorite girls and smiled mechanically before heading to the choir room.

 _To Satan, Brit_

 _Meet me in the choir room in 10. I need help with my glee for today._

The answers were almost immediate.

 _From Brit_

 _Ok, Dolphin!_

 _From Satan_

 _This better be good. You're messing with my lady kisses._

Kurt smiled before pocketing his phone and waiting for his girls.

* * *

When Satanna and Brittney made it, they went to the stage and figure out the song Kurt chose and choreographed it for glee that very morning. In the glee room, everyone else had shown up. Rachel was talking to Finn who was to busy staring at Quinn and wondering what went wrong as Puck was shooting daggers at Finn. Shue walked in and and set his papers on the counter.

"Good Morning guys. Final day for this assignment. Where's Kurt?" he asked looking around the room, not seeing the usually puntual contertenor. "He is up first." Santana walked into the room.

"He is here Mr. Shue," Santana started. "He needed so extra assistance with his numbe this morning, which it absoulutely amazing if I might say so myself." The glee memebers looked at Santana as if she had something eating away at her face. Why would Santana be complimenting anyones performance? Brittney walked in next her pinkie clamped to Kurt's who was trailing slowly behind her a cocky smirk graced his face as Rachel's jaw dropped and Quinns eyes went wide.

Kurt went over to Brad and the band and gave the a few copies of the sheet music as the three Cheerios took to the center of the room. Kurt's smooth voice along with the beautiful accompanyment began to fill the room.

(Kurt Singing, _Brittany and Santana_ , _Brittany_ , Santana **All Three** )

[AN: Hey! So I wasn't sure how to format this scene. I want to leave the choreography up to your imagination, but I see them giving a performance in their cheer uniforms and being better than the holy trinity every was.]

I won't just survive

Oh, you will see me thrive

Can't write my story

I'm beyond the archetype

I won't just conform

No matter how you shake my core

 _'Cause my roots—they run deep, oh_

 **Oh, ye of so little faith**

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

 **Victory is in my veins**

I know it, I know it

 **And I will not negotiate**

I'll fight it, I'll fight it

I will transform

When, when the fire's at my feet again

And the vultures all start circling

They're whispering, **"You're out of time,"**

But still I rise

This is no mistake, no accident

When you think the final nail is in

 _Think again_

 **Don't be surprised**

 **I will still rise**

I must stay conscious

Through the madness and chaos

So I call on my angels

They say

 **Oh, ye of so little faith**

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 **Victory is in your veins**

 _You know it, you know it_

 **And you will not negotiate**

 _Just fight it, just fight it_

And be transformed

'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again

And the vultures all start circling

They're whispering, **"You're out of time,"**

But still I rise

 **This is no mistake, no accident**

 **When you think the final nail is in**

 _Think again_

 **Don't be surprised**

 **I will still rise**

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

 _You know it, you know it_

Still rise

 _Just fight it, just fight it_

Don't be surprised

I will still rise

The three struck a pose and Kurt smirked at the glee club as their jaws dropped speechless. Brittany smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug which Kurt happily returned.

"Kurt! You rejoined the Cheerios?" Mercedes started.

"Yeah." Kurt started, releasing Brittany and putting his hands on his hips and swaying on the balls of his feet. "I like cheerleading, and it makes me… I don't know…" Santana strutted to a chair in the front row.

"It keeps jock neanderthals from touching, Lady Face. No one messes with the Cheerios without feeling the wrath of Sue Sylvester." Everyone looked at Kurt who followed suit and sat with Santana.

"Pretty much." Kurt said. Mr. Shuester stood and announced that Finn was to go next, but Kurt payed no attention as he felt his phone vibrate from where it was tucked in the elastic of his pants.

 _From Bastian_

 _Wear something warm, we are gunna go for a run._

Kurt smiled as Finn's song hit its probably emotional climax and sent Sebastian a quick text back.

 _To Bastian_

 _See you then, Tiger ; )_

The bell rang and Kurt picked up his bag, and for once wasn't dreading the walk down the hall.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Comment and let me know what you thought and what you want!**


End file.
